<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fork in the Road by jgjbanker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167746">The Fork in the Road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jgjbanker/pseuds/jgjbanker'>jgjbanker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jgjbanker/pseuds/jgjbanker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Brett tells Casey she needs some space, Casey does his best to give it to her.  But is space what they both need?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fork in the Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to this one shot.  The story starts at 9.3 and moves past where the show is at now.  Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Fork in the Road</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt Casey looked at his reflection in the mirror, trying to decide how he got here.  First Sylvie asked him for space, which he was trying his best to give her.  But when he said hello to her the morning of their next shift, all he got in response was “Captain”.  From Matt to Captain in the span of a week was not what he was hoping for.</p>
<p>Then, on their first call of the day, he met a funny and attractive woman who brought her card to him at the firehouse a few hours later.  He told her he wasn’t seeing someone, which was <em>partially </em>the truth. He wasn’t seeing anyone…but he wanted to be with Sylvie.</p>
<p>The only issue with that was that Sylvie was now out on her second date with Lieutenant Greg Granger of 40, which caused Matt to call Sydney McMillan, who he was currently at a restaurant with.  Normally, he would be thrilled to be out on a date with someone like Sydney.  She kept him laughing, sometimes at himself when he didn’t realize she was being sarcastic.  She was also very attractive.  He had learned tonight that she used to study ballet in college, which explained her incredible body.</p>
<p>His problem now was that Sydney <em>clearly </em>was into him.  Much more than he was for her.  He wasn’t meaning to be arrogant, but the way Sydney was always touching him was a clear sign she liked him.  Also, the way she said his name, slowly and seductively, caused him to wonder if she was going to invite him in when he took her home.  After one more splash of water on his face, he turned and headed back to the table.</p>
<p><em>Please let me be wrong, </em>he thought.</p>
<p>____________________</p>
<p>An hour later, he found out his instincts were spot on.  After one quick goodnight kiss, Sydney pulled him into a deeper kiss, leaving him momentarily breathless until he pulled away.</p>
<p>“So Matt, do you want to come inside for a little while?” she asked, her eyes running the length of him.</p>
<p>It only took Casey 5 seconds of internal debate before he responded.  “I’m sorry Sydney.  You are an incredible woman, but I am afraid if I come inside with you, I am going to be thinking about someone else, and that just isn’t fair to you.”  Matt hoped she understood.  He hated hurting people’s feelings, even if what he said was the truth.</p>
<p>Sydney couldn’t hide the hurt in her eyes as she tried to find the words to respond.  “Thanks for being honest with me Matt.  I know a lot of men who wouldn’t be.  Whoever she is, she is one lucky girl.”  She took a breath before continuing.  “If that ever changes, you have my number.”</p>
<p>After promising her he would, Matt got back in his truck and headed to the loft. </p>
<p><em>Why am I such a fucking boy scout, </em>he asked himself.  But in the end, he knew that wasn’t the right question.  The better question would be if he would ever be able to get over Sylvie.</p>
<p>___________________</p>
<p>Across town, Brett tried to get out of her bed as silently as possible in hopes of not waking Greg.  After she got both legs on the ground, she looked back to make sure he was still asleep.  When she was sure he was, she wrapped her robe around her and tip toed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.  She turned to look at herself in the mirror, mentally saying what she couldn’t out loud.</p>
<p>
  <em>What are you doing Sylvie?</em>
</p>
<p>It wasn’t Greg.  He was a nice guy.  Not necessarily her type, but a nice guy to pass time with.  Outside of the CFD, they didn’t have a lot in common.  She knew their dating couldn’t go anywhere, but it made her feel better that she was out having fun instead of at home wallowing.  But all that changed tonight.</p>
<p>She could tell early on that Greg wanted to sleep with her.  The way he was looking at her, touching her, the things he said, all led her to know this was what he wanted.  When they came back to her place after dinner, they started making out on the couch…the same couch where she and Matt had been less than 2 weeks ago.  She couldn’t help but compare kissing Greg to kissing Matt, the latter her clear choice.  But there was something to be said about someone wanting HER, with Casey clearly didn’t.  So, when Greg continued to push things, Brett thought, <em>What the hell?  I am young, single, and someone wants me.  </em>Besides, if she was being honest with herself, it had been a long time since she slept with someone, and it felt good to be wanted in that way.</p>
<p>All that was great, until it started.  Then her emotions took over and she berated herself for getting to this place, especially when she wanted to be here with someone else.  Greg was a nice guy…not for her, but definitely for someone else.  But now she made it even harder to end things with him, which she had to do. </p>
<p>
  <em>Because I don’t want Greg, I want Matt…even though I can’t have him because he is still in love with Gabby.</em>
</p>
<p><em></em>_____________________</p>
<p>When Casey entered the loft, he found Severide in the kitchen.</p>
<p>“You are back soon.” Kelly commented.</p>
<p>Matt took his jacket off before sitting in one of the chairs at the table.  “Yeah.  She was great, but I don’t want to lie to her and myself that she is who I want.  So, I ended it.”</p>
<p>Severide grabbed another bear out of the fridge and slid across the table to his friend.  “So, what are you going to do now?”</p>
<p>Looking absentmindedly at his beer, Casey let his thoughts run through his mind.  After a few moments, he came to a decision.  “I am going to move on with my life Sev.  I feel like my life has been stuck in neutral for a while now, and it needs to stop.  I thought Sylvie was what I was waiting for to move forward, but that obviously can’t happen now.  So, I need to move forward on my own.”</p>
<p>Looking over at his friend, Kelly took in the determined look on Casey’s face.  “And what does “moving forward” mean?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know exactly Sev, but I have got to make some changes….starting now.”</p>
<p>___________________</p>
<p>“So Brett, how was your hot date?” Kidd asked her friend in the locker room before shift.</p>
<p>After throwing her bag in her locker, Sylvie looked around to make sure they were alone.  “I slept with him.”</p>
<p>“That’s great!” Kidd exclaimed.  “How was it?”</p>
<p>Sylvie shook her head.  “You don’t get it Kidd.  I ended it the next morning.  I don’t want to be with Greg, so I just need to take some time for me before I see anyone else.”</p>
<p>Pulling her best friend into a hug, Stella asked the question that she knew Brett needed to hear.  “Does this have anything with Casey?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Brett replied before correcting herself.  “No…I mean, I don’t know.  Would I like to be with Matt?  Of course, I would.  But I only want to be with someone who chooses ME.”</p>
<p>“And you still think he wants Gabby?”</p>
<p>“That’s what he said.” Brett said as she broke their hug and straightened her clothes.  “And besides, I told him I needed space, so nothing is going to change in that department.”</p>
<p>As the two friends headed towards the kitchen, they passed by Casey’s quarters.  Stealing a quick glance, Brett caught an expression she hadn’t seen in a while.</p>
<p>
  <em>I wonder what Matt is so focused on?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>________________________</em>
</p>
<p>Over the next few weeks, Brett found out just what “space” away from Casey felt like.  <em>It feels terrible, </em>she admitted to herself.  He would still smile and say good morning to her every morning before shift started.  He would even still look her way as soon as he got out of his vehicle on a joint call.  What was different was everything else.  The nice little things he used to do for her were gone.  In the past, if she and Mackay missed lunch while they were on a call, he would always save a plate for them.  That disappeared.  He appearances to Molly’s also gradually declined to the point he might stop by once every week or two, and if she was there he would make an excuse and leave.  Finally, any sort of checking up on the other one disappeared.  That was what she missed most….having Matt as her friend.  It didn’t mean that she still didn’t love him, but she missed their friendship most of all.</p>
<p>All of those things were causing Brett to rethink her space thing.  She thought his absence at Molly’s had to do with the red head from the accident, as she had overheard Kidd and Severide mention her one time.  If she <em>truly</em> was friends with Matt, then she would want him to be happy.  Even if his happiness caused her heart to break a little more.</p>
<p>She decided that the next shift she was going to got talk to him.  Nothing major, just check in with him and try to ease back into being friends again.  That was until she sat down at roll call, only to not see Casey there.  Just as she was about to ask Kidd where Matt was, Boden spoke up.</p>
<p>“Everyone, Casey will be out the next 3 shifts.  We have Denny, a floater, filling in on 51.  In Casey’s absence, Hermann will be in charge of 51.”</p>
<p><em>3 shifts,</em> Brett thought to herself.  She turned to look at Severide, only to see him looking back at her.  She raised one eyebrow at him, only to see his expression turn to sadness before he shrugged his shoulders.  For the next 10 minutes, Brett didn’t hear a word Boden said.  All she could think of was one thing…Casey is either on vacation with Sydney or he went to Puerto Rico to see Gabby.</p>
<p>________________</p>
<p>As soon as roll call was over, Brett turned to Kidd.</p>
<p>“Hey, where is Casey at Stella?”</p>
<p>A small grin appeared on Kidd’s face at her friend’s question.  “I don’t know.”  Sylvie was about to force the issue with her friend when Kidd raised her hands in front of her.  “I promise I don’t, Brett.  Go ask Kelly.”</p>
<p>Standing up, Brett went to find Severide.</p>
<p>In his quarters, Severide was waiting for the blonde PIC to show up, knowing the question he was going to get.  He had been sworn to secrecy by Casey, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t say anything EXCEPT the secret.  In less than 2 minutes, Brett knocked on his door.  Turning to look at her, Kelly couldn’t hide the smile on his face.</p>
<p>“I can’t tell you Brett.” He said quickly.</p>
<p>Brett felt her cheeks blush at being called out immediately by Casey’s best friend.  “How do you know what I was going to ask?”</p>
<p>Severide just chuckled.  “Because I know Casey wants to be with you, and I damn sure know that you are lying to yourself if you say you don’t want to be with him.  So as soon as he told me he was taking off, I knew you would come knocking on my door.”</p>
<p>Running her hand over her watchband, Sylvie tried to think of a witty reply, but nothing came to her.  Everything Severide ha said was true, with the one exception of the 500 pound elephant in Chicago…Gabby.</p>
<p>Just as Brett was getting ready to say something, Kelly held up his hand to stop her.  “Look Brett, I promised Casey I wouldn’t tell ANYONE what was going on.  But that doesn’t mean I can’t tell you what ISN’T going on.  And what isn’t happening this week is that Casey is not another woman.  He isn’t going to see Gabby, as he doesn’t love her.  He also isn’t seeing Sydney, because they only went to dinner once before he ended things.  The only person he wants is you, and I have a feeling you feel the same way, but I can’t force you two to get your head out of your asses to see that.”</p>
<p>Brett laid her shoulder against the door frame, shocked to hear Severide say these things.  <em>Matt was over Gabby?  He only went on one date with the redhead?</em>  She had a million questions running through her mind, and was about to start firing them at Kelly when the bells rang.</p>
<p>
  <em>Truck 51, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, structure fire at 61 North Johnson Street</em>
</p>
<p>They both turned and started to run towards their vehicles.  Just as they got to the doors to the apparatus floor, Brett turned to Kelly. </p>
<p>“Thanks, Severide.” She said, meaning every word.  Maybe this news was exactly what she needed today.</p>
<p>_______________________</p>
<p>Across town an hour later, Matt was working feverishly when he heard his phone chime with an incoming text.  Reaching over to the counter, he flipped it over, surprised to see the text was from Sylvie.</p>
<p>Sylvie:  I hope you are enjoying your time off.  Would like to talk to you when you get a second.</p>
<p>Initially excited at seeing her name pop up on his phone, Matt felt his heart fall in his chest after reading her words a few times.  The fact that she wanted to talk, after telling him she needed space, could only mean one thing.  She wanted to let him know that she and Greg were officially an item before he found out some other way.  It was just like her, he thought, to not want to hurt him even after he had hurt her. </p>
<p>Trying to find the right response, Matt sat the phone back down on the counter while he ran his hand over his face.  He already knew she and Greg were an item, but hearing it from her was going to be like twisting the knife he already felt in his heart.  That was a hurt he wasn’t sure he wanted to bear right now.  He had done everything she had asked of him over the last month or so, and he was finally at a place where his hurt over losing her was partially buried under his excitement over taking some next steps in his life.  Did he really want to bring all the hurt back up now?</p>
<p>Picking up his phone, he felt the weight of it in his hand as he contemplated what to do next.  When he decided, he thumbed his response.</p>
<p>Matt:  Thanks, I really appreciate that.  I am a little busy this week, but maybe we can talk after I get back to work?</p>
<p>At the station, Brett stared at her phone, reading his response.  A response that confused her to say the least.  If he wasn’t’ with another woman, then what was he doing that he didn’t want to talk to her?  She was about to go find Severide again when the bells went off, sending her back to her vehicle. </p>
<p><em>I will just ask Kelly later what is really going on, </em>she thought.</p>
<p>_____________________</p>
<p>Later came as all of 51 were walking to their cars after shift.  All 3 vehicles had been in and out all night long, so much so that she hadn’t had a chance to even think about Severide.  When Kidd walked up beside her, though, she had an idea. </p>
<p>“Hey Kidd, are you heading back to the loft now?”</p>
<p>Nodding her head, Kidd replied, “Yep.  Kelly has to stay late for a meeting but I am headed there now.  Why?”</p>
<p>Sylvie chewed on her lip, debating whether this was the right thing to do.  In the end, she went with her gut.  “Can I come over with you?  I want to talk to Casey about something.”</p>
<p>Not bothering to hide her smile, Stella nodded as they both got in their respective cars to head towards the loft.</p>
<p>When they got there, Kidd unlocked the door allowing Brett to enter.</p>
<p> “Do you want me to hang around outside while you two talk?” Kidd asked.</p>
<p>Shaking her head, Brett led the two of them inside.  They were both immediately greeted with the sound of silence.</p>
<p>“Did you see Casey’s truck outside?” Brett asked.</p>
<p>“I didn’t even look.” Kidd replied.</p>
<p>“Neither did I.” Brett admitted.</p>
<p>Knowing it was now or never, Brett walked over to Casey’s bedroom door, knocking on it gently in case he was still asleep.  “Casey…I mean Matt.  Can I come in?”</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>Sylvie knocked one more time without a response before she slowly turned the doorknob, trying to open the door as quietly as possible if Casey was still asleep.  When she got the door partially open, what she saw confused her.  All it took was one look back at Kidd for her friend to join her.</p>
<p>“What the hell?” Kidd asked, looking inside Casey’s room.</p>
<p>Brett shook her head, her eyes scanning the completely empty bedroom.  The closet door was open, but no clothes were there.  All the linens were off the bed leaving only a bare mattress.  She walked in, seeing nothing in Casey’s bedroom except the furniture.  Turning, she looked at Stella with a look of disbelief.</p>
<p>Throwing up her hands in front of her, Stella replied.  “I swear Brett, I don’t know ANYTHING about this.”</p>
<p>Walking quickly out of what obviously used to be Matt’s bedroom, Brett grabbed her phone.  Finding his name, she hit the call button.  Tapping her foot as she heard it ring, she knew in her gut SOMETHING was going on with Matt, and she wanted to get to the bottom of it.</p>
<p>___________________</p>
<p>The sound of some foreign noise caused Matt’s eyes to flutter open, waking him from the dream he was having about Sylvie.  A dream where, when she asked him about Gabby, he told her he only loved her, not Gabby.  That answer had led Brett to take him back to her bed.</p>
<p>Groaning, he propped himself up on his elbow, looking at his phone as it vibrated across his nightstand. </p>
<p>
  <em>What is going on?  Now Sylvie is calling me?</em>
</p>
<p>He debated for a second before picking up the phone and answering it.</p>
<p>“Hey Brett.  Good morning.”</p>
<p>On the other end of the phone, Brett tensed up at him calling her by her last name.  Taking a quick breath, she responded. “Hey Matt.  I hope I didn’t wake you.”</p>
<p>While he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, Casey looked at the time.  7:35am.  “No, it’s fine.  What can I do for you?”</p>
<p>Replying with the first thing that came to mind, Sylvie answered him.  “Well, you can tell me where you are right now, because I am at the loft and it looks like you moved out.”</p>
<p><em>Shit, </em>Casey said to himself.  She wasn’t supposed to know about that.</p>
<p>“Um…you are at the loft right now?” He asked.</p>
<p>Tapping her foot, Brett immediately knew he didn’t want to tell her.  “Yes Matt.  I texted you yesterday I wanted to talk to you, and I would like to do it today if you have time.”</p>
<p>Casey tried to think of an excuse, but his mind was still foggy from being woken up.  Deciding she would find out eventually, he caved.  “I will text you the address.  You want to meet me at 9am?”</p>
<p>“See you then.” Brett replied evenly before hanging up the phone.</p>
<p>
  <em>Something is going on, and I am going to confront Matt about it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>___________________</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
 Casey hopped into the shower, letting the spray from the water wake him up.  He wasn’t sure, but it sounded like Sylvie was made at him.  Why, though, he couldn’t comprehend?</p>
<p><em>She told me SHE needed space.  On top of that, she is already dating someone else, </em>he considered.</p>
<p>At promptly 9am, he heard a knock on the door.  Moving to it, Casey took a deep breath before he opened it.</p>
<p>“Hey Brett.” He said, putting on the best fake smile he could.</p>
<p>Sylvie waited until he stepped aside, Matt using his arm to usher her into the house.  She glanced around, as she walked into it.  <em>Hardly any furniture, </em>she thought.</p>
<p>Turning to look at him, she could see the apprehension in his expression.  “So Matt, I take it this is your place now?”</p>
<p>Walking to one of two folding chairs that were set up the den, Matt sat down before putting his elbows on his knees, his gaze catching hers.  She immediately felt a lump form in her throat.</p>
<p>“Yes, it is.  This is my house.  I closed on it three days ago.”</p>
<p>That news stunned her.  <em>He bought a house?</em></p>
<p>Moving towards him, she took a seat in the other folding chair, her hand coming to rest on her watch band.  For a second, both of them sat in silence.  Finally, her voice broke the stillness in the room.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you say something Matt?’</p>
<p>Immediately, Casey could feel his temper rising.  “Why didn’t I tell you Sylvie?  Really, that’s your question?  I didn’t tell you because you told me you wanted space.  I didn’t tell you because you haven’t said 10 words to me in the last month that weren’t about work.  I didn’t tell you because you have someone else in your life, and I know I don’t have a place in it anymore.  The place I used to have you gave to Granger.”</p>
<p>Sylvie wasn’t sure why Matt was angry, but she felt the need to lash back at him.  “Don’t give me that Matt.  You didn’t tell me because you are fine only being coworkers, even though you know I love real estate.  You didn’t tell me because you already forgot about your so-called feelings for me, while my heart is still broken.  And just you know Casey, I dumped Granger because he wasn’t you!”</p>
<p>Both of their cheeks were red with anger as they stared at each other.  Matt bolted up right, only to see Sylvie match his move.</p>
<p>“Sylvie, don’t give me that bullshit.  You moved on with Granger and didn’t think twice about me.  I couldn’t even get through one date with another woman because I am hopelessly in love with you.  And I didn’t ask you about this house because I had wanted US to buy something together, not me by myself.”</p>
<p>Standing there stunned, Brett watched Casey turn towards the kitchen.  When he got there, he started loudly pulling out pans and bowls, setting them on various services.</p>
<p>“And now what do you think you are doing?” She practically screamed.</p>
<p>“I AM MAKING US breakfast…” he yelled back, before his voice softened at the end.  Letting his head fall to his chest, he tried to calm himself.  When he felt his emotions coming back in line, he looked over at Brett, her face stoic.  “I’m sorry Sylvie.  I just miss you, that’s all. I miss having you in my life.”</p>
<p>Determination showed on Sylvie’s face as Matt took her in.  “Matt, please come here.”</p>
<p>Begrudgingly, Casey strode back towards where Sylvie stood.  When he got there, she surprised him by letting her lips crash against his.  Her kiss was full of desire and urgency, which Matt quickly matched.  After a few minutes, she broke away from him, breathless.  Looking down at her, a small smile crossed Matt’s face.</p>
<p>“Sylvie…I don’t”</p>
<p>She placed her hands on his chest, stopping his words midsentence.  “Matt, I love you too.  I was an idiot to tell you I needed space, because all I did was miss you.  And I don’t want to be apart from you anymore.”</p>
<p>Matt gently kissed her again, letting his hand cup her check.  “Well then, just so you know, I don’t want to be apart from you either.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Sylvie said, her smile beaming.  “Because if you love me and I love you, then I think the least we go to is be together.”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t agree more Sylvie.  I couldn’t agree more.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>